


Old and Wise

by Elinie



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: When Methos and Rebecca met for the very first time





	Old and Wise

Митос никогда не понимал, что хорошего люди находят в развалинах. Обломки империй, лоскуты, оставшиеся от полотен некогда прекрасных картин, сломанные судьбы, разорванные жизни. Пепел, в который превратилось счастье, память, ставшая тенью. Воспоминание, чей свет больше не в силах разогнать сгущающуюся тьму.  
Митос совершил много ошибок в своей долгой и насыщенной жизни, но были в ней редкие мгновения, которые позволяли эту самую жизнь ценить. Они встретились в какой-то забытой людьми и богами деревушке в самый разгар Юстинианской чумы. Людей гнала прочь нужда и смерть, они заколачивали окна крест-накрест, бросали последнее нажитое и бежали, таились, скрывались, чтобы после умереть в тишине, даже не успев отдать последний долг Богу.  
Константинополь, некогда прекрасный и богатый, являл собой жуткое зрелище, словно выставленная на поругание невинная женщина или позабытое в грязи сокровище. Ежедневно в вечном городе умирало по пять тысяч человек, и бывало, оставшиеся в живых были бессильны зажечь погребальный костер. То тут, то там тлели угли, унесшие последнюю память об ушедших, а оставшиеся в живых с отчаянием диких зверей неслись прочь. Но человеку не было спасения ни в горах, ни в пустыне, ни в пещерах.  
Чума оставляла по себе кровь, смерть и пустоту.   
Митос следовал за оставшимися в живых от города к городу, от поселения к поселению, выполняя свой долг лекаря, священника и просто живой души, способной выслушать в последние минуты. Там то, в поселении недалеко от Константинополя, он и повстречал ее, бессмертную, тоже выполнявшую свой, никем не предписанный, долг.  
Привычка держаться и умение обращаться с лекарственными травами выдавали в ней знатное происхождение, а то, как люди спешили к ее ветхой лачуге, говорило добром сердце. Митос некоторое время стоял у самых дверей, не решаясь войти. Свирепствует чума, каждый делает, что может, как она отреагирует на появление другого бессмертного? Возможно, сочтет его охотником за головами?  
Но дверь отворилась сама собой, и на пороге показалась прекрасная рыжеволосая незнакомка, одетая в белый плащ. Женщина была безоружна и вместо меча держала в руках поднос с выпечкой. Митос отбросил меч в сторону и развел руки. Хозяйка дома улыбнулась.  
\- Входи, путник, mi casa e su casa.  
\- Эфхаристо, госпожа. Мое имя Митос.  
\- Ребекка.  
Минутой позже Митос уже отогревался у огня и уплетал пирожки с творогом, любезно предложенные Ребеккой. Ее, так же, как и всех выживших, гнала прочь нужда и долг. Она собрала всех уцелевших в это небольшое поселение и старалась заботиться о них, как могла. Будто бы о детях, которых у нее никогда не было, и быть не могло.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивала Ребекка, поглядывая на гостя из-под полуопущенных ресниц.  
\- Замаливаю грехи, - пожимал плечами Митос и шел врачевать, прощать и хоронить.  
Однажды, как всегда завершив ежедневный обход своих подопечных, Митос вернулся в маленькую избушку, но не нашел в ней Ребекки. Меч покоился около очага, на столе ждало рагу и свежий, еще теплый хлеб, но хозяйки не было. Митос с удивлением осознал, что волнуется. Нет, чума была им не страшна, и кроме них двоих, других бессмертных здесь не было, но что-то не давало покоя. Может короткий островок спокойствия, если таковым вообще можно было считать охваченный чумой континент, так повлиял на вечно скрывающегося от собственных грехов Митоса, а может прекрасная женщина в белом покрывале, готовящая умопомрачительную выпечку?  
Бессмертный спрятал под плащ меч и отправился на поиски Ребекки. Он вспоминал ее рассказ о первой смерти. Она было важной матроной в родных Микенах, прислушивалась к советам и никогда не оставляла страждущих в беде. Ее убил раб, жаждавший воли. Ее верный раб, слишком заплутавший в собственных страхах, чтобы просто попросить. С той поры Ребекка все свое существование посвятила поиску заблудших и отчаявшихся.  
Он отыскал ее у фонтана, некогда прекрасного, а сейчас затянутого паутиной горя и смертей. Ее золотистые волосы разметались по плечам, белоснежное покрывало укрывало лицо ребенка, а по щекам текли слезы. Бессильные и глухие слезы человека, который может так много и так ничтожно мало.  
\- Ребекка? – окликнул Митос, присаживаясь рядом.  
\- Это Ариадна. Я нашла ее в покинутом доме в Константинополе, растила как собственную дочь…. Она боролась до последнего, такая светлая и такая сильная. Отважная маленькая душа. Я проиграла, Митос, проиграла.  
Он опустился рядом и без слов прижал Ребекку к себе. Не нужны напыщенные фразы и пустые слова утешения, гораздо важнее простое человеческое тепло и понимание. А потом Ребекка смотрела в пламя костра, который они с Митосом разожгли для Ариадны, бросала можжевеловые ветки в огонь, и блики отражались в ее золотистых волосах. Она прощалась со всеми своими потерянными детьми, она ждала новых. Простоволосая, чарующая даже в своей скорби, она пела песню на древнем языке, желая спокойного путешествия всем, ушедшим за грань, и только Митос понимал слова этой песни. Древние жили по своим законам, как бы мир ни пытался изменить вечные устои.  
Чума миновала, выжившие ушли отстраивать жизнь заново, Ребекка же по-прежнему пекла лепешки и кормила ими голодных детей, учила их писать и читать, пела древние колыбельные на забытых языках, а Митос вспоминал, что значит жить.  
Она зажгла свечу и поставила ее на грубый неструганный подоконник. Митос переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге, когда Ребекка подошла ближе и положила ладони ему на грудь.  
\- Может, останешься?  
Митос вздохнул и накрыл ее ладонь своей.  
\- Мне пора уходить, Ребекка. Дорога зовет идти дальше, а грехи требуют так многого.  
\- Прости самого себя, и Небеса тебя простят, - серьезно промолвила Ребекка, не сдерживая слез.  
\- Зажги свечу для меня, и я отыщу дорогу к тебе, - ответил Митос и запечатлел на ее губах долгий поцелуй, пропитанный горечью расставания.  
Вот и все, что их связало: поцелуй, глубокая взаимная симпатия и понимание, понятное лишь древним. Ребекка шла своей дорогой, Митос – своей. Каждый боролся с тьмой и собственными грехами, любил и ненавидел, терял и прощал, но Митос всегда знал, что, куда бы ни завела его жизнь, свеча, зажженная Ребеккой, всегда выведет его из темноты, где у кромки света будет ждать она и самая вкусная выпечка.  
Когда до него дошли вести о том, что Ребекку убили, он впервые понял, что опоздал и этому греху не будет прощения. Аманда и Дункан отомстят, но этот бой принадлежал не им. Такие, как Ребекка, не должны умирать. Она пришла, чтобы нести в этот мир свет, способный осветить тьму даже самых заблудших.  
Митос шел вдоль развалин, некогда бывших ее домом, и ему чудился ее смех, песни и истории, которые она рассказывала ему, сидя у костра. Бессмертный знал много женщин, любил, предавал, но Ребекка навсегда оставила след в его отчаявшейся и уставшей душе. Они никогда не были близки как женщина с мужчиной, но они были ближе, чем можно было представить. Ребекка была его спасительницей, подарившей ему новый смысл. Он тоже врачевал и учил, но светом, способным прогнать тени, обладала только она.  
Митос знал, что Аманда скорбит у ее могилы. Только Ребекке оказалось под силу вырастить из воровки без пути и цели ту женщину, которой Аманда была сейчас. Знал Митос так же, что Аманда - последняя из ее учеников. Память, которая должна жить вечно, но Митос не любил кладбища. У него был свой способ оплакивания.  
Митос опустился на колени у алтаря аббатства, где Ребекка провела много лет, и зажег свечу. Пламя затрепетало на ветру, но он прикрыл его ладонью и всмотрелся в огонь. На ум сами собой пришли слова древней песни, понятной лишь им двоим, на глаза навернулись слезы. Этот бой он проиграл, но вынес из него одну из многих вещей, которым научила его Ребекка: «Если ты хочешь, чтобы твои грехи были прощены, прости сначала себя сам».  
\- Эта свеча для тебя, Ребекка, - прошептал Митос, глядя в звездное небо, - Чтобы все мы отыскали свой путь к свету. 

Конец.  
28 авг. 17 г.


End file.
